Metamorphosis
by tig94
Summary: Percy starts to change. Yeah bad summary but im not sure were im going with it, the Rating may go up and i might make it a slash or romance. If anyone reads this if you want to give some suggestions about what you want please do.


Percy wandered the streets heading towards an abandoned building he'd found once while in a fight with…some creature Annabeth would know the name of. There'd been a lot of attacks this year which meant that of course, expulsion. Amazingly the first two attacks went unnoticed while the third had police coming after him…again. Though his Mother had tried to get him into other ones, the schools, and to be truthful, Percy himself weren't very enthusiastic about it. He'd didn't want to sound petulant, but he was tired of it, of being 'the one from the prophecy', the child of Poseidon. Burn it to the ground interrupted his thoughts, his phone vibrating in his pocket. He continued walking and only pulled it out when the song died, checking who the call was from. Paul's name was on the cracked screen and Percy felt bad, he was a nice but at the moment he didn't want to responded even if it was only to say 'Hi, sorry I wont be coming back tonight' because then he would have to come up with a lie as to were here was and why he would be coming back late. Sally and Paul had realised something was wrong awhile ago and tried to help, to find out the problem but the trouble was Percy didn't know either. At first the changes were small barley noticeable then he started getting worse. Once he'd stabbed himself, again he wasn't sure why but the pain and the blood soothed him, of course when he heard his mother he ran to the bathroom and clean everything up, but he was so tempted to just let go. Anger Percy knew, was normal but this was different, then depression took place leaving him flickering between the two, refusing to get out of bed one minute not talking to anyone the next punching walls and breaking furniture and screaming at everyone for no reason. Seeing the once white now dirty grey building smeared with graffiti he crossed the street and entered taking the stairs to the fourth floor, which was the least popular one, the homeless or party throwing teens sticking to the bottom two. Floor four had a huge hole in one of the walls and was missing most of its roof, an old worn purple couch, a tall lamp (even though there was no electricity going to the building) and a bathtub with a rubber ducky still in it. Lying down upon the couch he stared up at the sky feeling calm, one that usually only came with the gentle roll of the sea, and drifted off to sleep.

Returning to Camp-half blood, Percy had hoped, would make him feel better. And it did….for a short time. Seeing Grover, Nico, Annabeth and Chiron had been great though at first they seemed a bit odd. He'd figured out from Grover (he was a good friend but couldn't lie to save anyone) that Paul and his Mother (Percy's that is) had spoken with them. Which had only irritated him, and what made it worse was that Annabeth had told Thalia. She kept telling him to grow up and that he was pathetic. He'd been surprised to see the Hunters lead by Artemis when he'd arrived, even more surprising when Apollo had arrived four days after he had and was still here two weeks later. Nobody around the camp seemed know why they where here, not even the hunters, except Dionysus who was unusually quiet not even insulting Percy anymore. Sword practice was getting very bloody whenever someone versed him, he tended to get a little carried away though it was usually only scratches nothing really deep, but other campers decided they'd rather not fight him. Before he had camp to look forward to, now he didn't, he wanted to leave to go somewhere no one would know him and just….well he wasn't sure what but the other thing that he had the strong urge to do was burn the camp down, and he didn't think that would go down to well. Knowing that Chiron would be disappointed made decide to stay a little longer encase things got better. He was jerked out of his thoughts were interrupted by wet sand colliding with head. Sitting up on the rock he saw Nico grinning wearing his Goth attire, standing next to the water in the sand, more of it in his hands. "Don't even fucking think about it" Percy's glare however didn't seem to work and when Nico was about to throw the seconded lot…."AAHHHHH" Nico's yell was cut of as the water pulled him in, making Percy laugh. It felt nice to actually to just _be_ happy and not to pretend to be. Staggering out of the water while spluttering curses Nico sat next Percy now his turn to glare, making him shrug and say "Your fault for standing next water when picking on the son of the god of the sea". Taking of his drenched shoes and socks, the other boy lay down beside him and started telling him what he'd been up to recently, what was happening in the underworld and with Hades. Occasionally he asked about camp but not much else and by the time they finished it was nearing dinner. Heading over some of the campers that new Nico said hi but not much else and rest generally stayed away, Percy kind of wishing for that at but lately everyone went out of their way to talk to him to be near him. After they `finished their meal Nico returned to the Underworld promising to visit soon and Percy was glad. He headed back to his cabin and sat on his mood immediately turning foul and it pissed him off, he hit the bed attacking it till he realised how much noise he was making stopping himself. After a while he got under the covers, not bothering to change into his pyjamas, concentrating on the sound of the water fountain and fell asleep.

_Voices carried over from the next room which was as large as the one he was currently in, he entered filled with trepidation. Inside sat the gods upon their thrones arguing intensely about what he wasn't sure but they weren't aware he was there. Zeus suddenly raised from his chair and lightening flash outside, silencing the bickering. "We all agree he is a danger and if he is allowed to continue" he paused "__**c**_**hanging** he will became even more dangerous it must be dealt with now_". Poseidon glared at Zeus "We let it get this far we could have stopped this" _he_ hissed face_, _a few of the others looked contrite when Ares thundered "It's too late now he must die, all in favour". Raising his hand he waited then the gods raised their hands as well reluctant Poseidon did the same. "Very well" Zeus spoke "Percy Jackson will die"._

Percy awoke with a start, breathing heavily, what the hell he thought. He'd pissed them off before but this..........well it looks like he would be leaving Camp-Half Blood after all.


End file.
